


Benevolent Omega's Redemption

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Roxy Morton, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, EVERYTHING WILL GET BETTER I SWEAR, Eggsy needs some help, Forced, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Eggsy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual, Omega Eggsy, Other, Psychological issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Scenting, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, WARNING FOR TRIGGER, Wooing, courting, everyone just want to take care of Eggsy, merhartwin - Freeform, someone help Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: After not being able to shoot the dog during the final test, Eggsy was shipped and packed to go back home, along with his memories wiped of everything about Kingsman. Through years of pain, as well as the oppression of his body, his biology is forcing him back into how to be an Omega. Years later, finds Eggsy in the center of Harry and Merlin's life once more, as they bust an Omega-trafficking ring that has kept Eggsy. Once more, Eggsy is forced back into their lives, with his own biology having ups and downs, triggering him to react badly to anyone--especially, Alpha's. Harry and Merlin must come to terms to help Eggsy through his painful experience, as well as give him the love the Omega deserves, as Eggsy learns how to overcome being an Omega and cope having Alpha's around him.





	1. Prologue: Back To Where Things Began

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for possible trigger will be _announced in the beginning of every chapter_. Please do keep your eyes out on them. This is my first Merhartwin, so please enjoy your reading. :)

“Shoot the dog.” Chester said, eyes pointing towards the gun in Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy froze, eyes widening, as he looked from Chester, to the gun in his hand, and then, to his little pug, JB. Shoot JB? Why would he shoot his best companion in the whole world? The oppressed Omega glanced at the current Arthur, noticing a glint in his eyes that had the hair on his neck stand up. Ever since Harry and Merlin introduced him to the snotty Alpha, Eggsy has never once liked him. It was just the way the Alpha held himself, as if he was high above everyone else in the agency, and of course, the current leader just had to say that Omega’s need to be controlled and are not needed and they belong on a breeding farm where they belong. Sure, Eggsy wanted to punch the man, but he could probably get punished for it, and he didn’t want Harry to get in trouble.

“Are you going to shoot the dog?” Chester asked, slowly placing his hands in his lap, his eyes on Eggsy. “If not, this will disqualify you from the Lancelot position, and I am sure that your mentor would be greatly disappointed in you.” There was a smug glint now in the bastard’s eyes, which made Eggsy want to shoot him.

What kind of secretive agency lets you shoot a damn dog? Who the hell would shoot an innocent animal that haven’t done anything wrong? Nervousness crept up on Eggsy, as he lifted the pistol to point it at JB. He would never shoot an animal. But if he can’t shoot an animal, then how can he shoot an actual human being, if he can’t do something simple as shoot a dog to pass the test to become the next Lancelot. He just can’t.

Silence filled the room, as Eggsy contemplate his next move, the pistol cold in his warm hand. Eggsy finally made his decision. It wasn’t in his nature to hurt something so innocent. Slowly turning his head, Eggsy raised his arm, pointing the pistol at Chester. His arm shook slightly, but he didn’t want the Alpha to know that he was scared. He knows that both Harry and Merlin would be so disappointed in him. They had trusted him and had given him courage to get through all the Kingsman tests. While Merlin was strict, he offered his support. Harry, in turn, had helped him as best as he could as his mentor.

Chester stared at the boy, head tilted to the side before he sighed. “Much appreciated for your training, Mr. Unwin. You know where the door is. Your mentor will collect you and your dog shortly out in the front.” He pointed to the door with his hand, dismissing Eggsy.

Eyes burning, Eggsy dared not to cry in front of Chester. An Omega would never cry. Never beg. Never ask for anything. Eggsy picked up JB and ran out of the room and made his way up to the front of HQ. Both of his Alpha’s would be so disappointed in him--

His Alpha’s?

Eggsy stopped in the middle of the hallway, eyes blinking away the unshed tears. “Fuck…” He sniffled softly, pressing his face into JB’s little shaking body. “A simple task and I fuckin’ can’t even do it, JB. What good am I to Merlin and Harry, if I can’t shoot a dog?” He whispered brokenly. “I can never shoot you, JB.”

“Eggsy.”

Gasping, Eggsy turned around, watching as Harry stalked towards him with an unreadable look on his face. Stomach turning sour, Eggsy held JB tighter, making the pug whine in protest. “H-Harry…”

The Alpha walked up to Eggsy, staring into the eyes of the boy for a moment, before he turned around, back facing Eggsy. “Come along.”

“Wot’s going to happen to me?” The Omega in Eggsy wanted to whine, but he beat that part of him down, not wanting to cry to Harry. He was afraid of the consequences that Harry will face, but he’s also afraid of what’ll happen to him, as well. Eggsy immediately took a step back, as the Alpha before him whipped around, eyes narrowing at him. He actually never know what happens to those other previous recruits after they were sent back home. He didn’t want to know actually. He didn’t want to go back home to his step-dad. God knows, what his step-dad will do to him this time once he sets his feet back into the apartment. Dean would really him back underground where he belongs, and he fucking hated what happens in the underground world.

Seconds ticked by before Harry let out a heavy sigh, and then answered, “You are to pack your things and be sent back home. I’m sorry, my dear boy.”

With that Eggsy now dreaded. The next thing he knew, Harry took him back to his home, where he found out that Merlin had taken a break from HQ and waited for them to come back home. Once they stepped inside, Eggsy let the wriggling pug down to the floor, and Eggsy was engulfed with a hug from Merlin.

“I’m sorry, lad.” Merlin whispered, tightening his hug, before releasing Eggsy.

“I’m fuckin’ sorry, Merlin.” Eggsy said, then turned his attention to Harry. “I’m really fuckin’ sorry, Harry.”

“I should’ve told you that the pistol was a blank…” Harry said slowly, regret lacing through every word.

“Then, Arthur would’ve known that the lad cheated, Harry.” Merlin sighed heavily.

Harry laid his hands on Eggsy’s shoulder’s, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Go pack your things, Eggsy. And then, we’ll figure out what needs to be done and we’ll take you back to your home.”

Eggsy slowly nodded, stomach cramping with unease, his skin tingling, then he turned around, made his way up the stairs.

Once the boy was out of earshot, Harry turned to Merlin, giving his long life-partner a sad look. “Do we really have to do it?”

Merlin walked up to Harry, curling his hands over Harry’s clenched fists at his sides. “You know it’s protocol that we have to do this to every failed recruit, Harry. And Arthur has ordered his to dispose of Eggsy somewhere after we do it. He won’t know remember anything.”

Harry was about to say something when both Alpha’s heard Eggsy coming out of the room, footsteps walking from the end of the hallway and at the top of the stairs. Both Alpha’s watched as Eggsy made his way down the steps, with his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder. Eggsy dropped his duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs, then turned to face them.

“Wot’s gonna happen now?” Eggsy asked.

“Come here, Eggsy.” Harry carefully treaded his words, his hand outward and beckoned Eggsy. 

Once the boy stepped closer to him, Harry wrapped him in a hug, his hand cupping the back of Eggsy’s neck, while his other wrapped around the boy’s waist. Harry’s chin sat on the boy’s shoulder, inhaling the soft sweet scent of Eggsy, though, Harry didn’t know what the scent was, but it made the Alpha in him purred in content. Though, without the knowledge between the three of them, both Alpha’s took in the hint of sweet scent in the air but didn’t pay much attention to it, as it was really faint at the time. Opening his eyes, Harry looked up at Merlin, nodding to him to get ready. Merlin nodded back, a sad expression settling on his face, as he turned the little nub on his wrist watch, pointing his wrist at Eggsy from behind.

Squeezing Eggsy tighter, Harry whispered, “I’m very sorry Eggsy. I wish I could’ve help you get a better life, away from everything, so you wouldn’t have to suffer at the hands of your step-father.”

“It’s okay, Harry. I’ve been through worse.” Eggsy said in a watery tone, his throat constricting as he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I’ll…” He choked up with emotions and then said, “I’ll be okay. I’ll survive.”

Merlin hated doing this every time, but Eggsy was different to him and Harry. Eggsy was...Even though he was a Beta, he was theirs, even though, they haven’t been properly courting him, as it is against the current Arthur’s rule to mate someone they know in the agency, as it can compromise if anything happens to Kingsman one day. “I’m sorry, lad but we have to do this.” Merlin whispered softly. Then, he pushed his wrist watch, shooting a dart out, and it hit Eggsy on the back of his neck.

“Whaaa?” Eggsy slowly slurred out, before everything went dark in his vision, and went limp in Harry’s arms.

Harry knelt on the floor, holding Eggsy tight against his chest, as Merlin dropped down onto the floor, wrapping both of them in his arms. It felt like something deep inside of them broke, as they held Eggsy in their arms.

\------

_ “Fucking Chester was in on it with Valentine!” _

_ “Someone has to stop Valentine!” _

_ “Where’s Arthur?” _

_ “Dead.” _

_ “The world is in chaos, and we barely have any agents!” _

_ “You have to be the new Arthur, Harry.” _

_ “Do I have, to?” _

_ “You are the only one who fits to be the new Arthur. Do you accept?” _

_ “I accept.” _

_ “Then, get ready, we’re going to fix this mess that Chester and Valentine made.” _

_ “Ready, Lancelot?” _

_ “Yes, sir!” _

\------

Screams were around him, making Eggsy flinch in pain. His body felt like it was being ripped apart. His stomach--it felt like it was being stabbed by a knife, making him curl up into a ball, his hands clutching at his stomach. Tears were running down his face, as the screams continue around him. People scrambling away from each other, vehicles crashing into things. Eggsy whimpered painfully, feeling the start of his heat already. Why didn’t he take his heat suppressants? Why couldn’t he remember where he put them? What day was it? How many days? He couldn’t remember anything. His head was hurting so much. His mind felt as if it was on fire. Everything in his memory felt fuzzy--as if a good chunk of it was taken out.

“Help…” Eggsy called out.

“There you are mugsy! Take him and throw him in the fuckin’ car!”

Eggsy felt hands on him, making him flinch out, fighting against whoever it was that was taking him. _“Let go!”_

\------

“I’m sorry Harry.” Merlin covered Harry’s hand with his own, as they were sitting at the knights table. “I couldn’t find him. With the mess of V-Day…”

Harry sighed, leaning back against the chair, eyes up at the ceiling. “I know, Merlin. There’s too many death counts.”

“If his name shows up in the obituary base…” Merlin slowly said but stopped when Harry huffed out a watery laugh.

“Do let me know. If his name shows up somewhere else, also let me know. Please.” Harry smiled at Merlin.

Merlin picked Harry’s hand up, kissing it softly, then nodded. “As you wish, Arthur.”


	2. Chapter 1: It's Been A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for discuss of human trafficking, minor self-hate, and mentions of minor rape.

Harry Hart, current Arthur of Kingsman, sat behind his desk in his office at HQ, scribbling away, while reading through mission files. He didn’t much like having a load of paperwork to go through, but with the mess that Richmond Valentine, and Chester King left behind, it’s still an ongoing process for Kingsman. Though, it’s been nearly almost three years since the whole world almost ended with bloodshed because of V-Day, Harry had decided to step up as the new Arthur, and lead the secret service agency, as best as he could, with the help of Merlin. Nearly three years, and there was no sign of a certain someone, that both him and Merlin let go of, because of the blasted dog test, and the memories of what happened afterward really didn’t set well with Harry. Merlin, bless his soul, had tried finding the missing Eggsy, that suddenly just vanished into thin air. There was no sign, no red flag in the system of missing people, or reports. As if Eggsy had just fallen off the grid. It worried both Alpha’s to no end, but they couldn’t do much. And even if Eggsy has passed away from this world, with no body to be found, then both Alpha’s would just have to live with the sour consequences of their actions.

Harry leaned back into his chair, closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh into the quiet office, thinking about the memories. The memories that would probably forever haunt both him and his life-long partner, Merlin.

_ “I’m not sure if erasing Eggsy’s memories would benefit us, Merlin.” Harry turned to Merlin, giving him a sad look. _

_ “I know it’s not our first choice, Harry, but if we released Eggsy into the world, with his memories intact, then Chester would know.” Merlin scowled. “As much as I hate the bastard, the man would send one of our agents after Eggsy.” _

_ Harry held the unconscious Eggsy tighter against his chest, wanting to protect the young Beta from the world. Merlin walked over to over him, kneeling down in front of them, then reached up to smooth the hair locks from Eggsy’s forehead off to the side. Then, Merlin reached down to take Eggsy’s hand into his own, rubbing small tiny circles over the smooth skin. The silence between them was a blessing, Harry thought, as he stared down at the young man in his arms. After shooting the amnesia dart at Eggsy, they brought the unconscious Beta into Harry’s living room, settling him into Harry’s arms, as Merlin checked Eggsy over, declaring that everything looked fine, as it always did when using the dart. _

_ “We should probably probably find a place to place him, Harry.” Merlin quietly said. _

_ “I know.” Harry softly replied. “It is best to either take him to the hospital or leave him in a park?” _

_ “Chester would know if we brought him to the hospital, you know how the fucking bastard is like with recruits being in the hospital. Too much questions, little answers, and it would probably lead to an investigation.” Merlin growled angrily. _

_ Harry opened his mouth to reply to Merlin, when Eggsy mewled and whimpered in his arms, making both Alpha’s go deathly still. The Scottish Alpha hushed the unconscious man, quieting him, as Harry nestled his nose into Eggsy’s hair. JB came around to them, whining softly at them, eyes staring up at Eggsy. The pup must know, Merlin thought sadly, as he reached over, petting the sad looking pug. Wet nose met his large hand, sniffling sadly, and letting out another sad whine. _

_ “Eggsy won’t remember about the pug…” Harry started. _

_ “Then, we’ll just have to take care of the little ugly pup, won’t we?” Merlin sadly laughed. _

_ JB looked from Harry, then to Merlin, then settled his eyes on Eggsy, whining softly. _

_ Both Alpha’s spent their last minutes with the unconscious Eggsy, before Harry motioned for Merlin to get the car around. Harry was about to stand up with the boy in his arms, when Merlin stopped him. _

_ “Let me, Harry.” Merlin whispered gently. _

_ Harry just nodded, before Merlin hooked his arms under Eggsy, lifted him up against his chest and walked off with him, and out the door. Harry followed soon after, with JB trailing behind him. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Harry turned around, knelt down in front of the pug, smoothed his hand over the pug’s head and said, “JB, stay. Eggsy will be back. Someday.” Once the pug sat down after hearing Harry commanding him, Harry softly closed the door behind him, as he walked out. _

If Chester didn’t have his way, Eggsy would’ve become theirs, though having two powerful Alpha’s like him and Merlin would probably scare Eggsy. They were interested in courting Eggsy, yes, but yet at the same time, during that time period, it didn’t go as planned, and it wouldn’t have been the right time to spring upon the young man with their courtship. It would’ve overwhelmed him, and may as well make Eggsy run away from them. Of course, they might’ve chased after Eggsy, as both Alpha’s loved to give chase, but it wouldn’t have sat well with them.

There was a knock at the door, making Harry look up from his pile of work. “Enter.”

The door opened, revealing Merlin on the other side. The Alpha entered the office, clutching the clipboard that he seem to like close to his chest. Merlin made his way over to Harry, stopping in front of the desk. “Arthur.” Merlin greeted.

“Merlin.” Harry nodded back. “Report?”

The Alpha handed Harry a file, with a grim look.

Harry flipped open the folder, eyes scanning and reading through the report for a minute, before he let out a heavy sigh. “Omega trafficking?”

“Yes, sir. Omega’s have been disappearing for the past month, and for the past few weeks, reports of Omega has gone higher, up to seventy percent of Omega’s missing from their home, or snatched off from somewhere.” Merlin reported. “This makes the fifteenth case of a missing Omega in the past two weeks.”

“I assume it is a serious case then, considering how high the percentage went up, and a fifteenth case within the last few weeks. That much Omega reported missing, should be a concerning, and dealt with.” Harry agreed. “I also that there was an Omega victim who escaped but died of their injuries?”

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, “Ah, yes. The victim had multiple internal injuries that caused them to die but made them lived long enough to tell the police of the name of their captive, and where they last escaped from.” Then, he added, “But you know the usual, those who have enough money to silence people are difficult to deal with. The known captive is Alistair Williams, alias name is Eric. The man has been reported of mistreating Omega’s under his wing, four times, but the judge ruled that out. As for the mistreated Omega’s under him? They went missing days after the court ruling.”

Harry pinched the bridges between his eyes, as he took a deep breath. Though, it was just his opinion and thought, but Omega’s should be treated fairly, and be treated as if they were the most precious being in the world. Without Omega’s, there would be no Alpha’s and Beta’s. Without Omega’s, there would be no function within the society. Even though Omega’s were discriminated from society, and they were thought to be a burden, but Omega’s are the ones who have to bear all the weight on their shoulders. Without them, society would crumble within a day or less. Both Merlin and him had talked about if they were ever to have someone they would care for. Ideally, even though Eggsy was a Beta, they would’ve cared for him and love him always.

_ It’s not the time to think about him, _ Harry thought as he shook his head. He looked through the report once more, then noticed something in the report that made his stomach churn in disgust. “They give Omega’s shock collar?” Harry growled in anger.

Merlin clutched the clipboard to his chest, his mood turning upside down, before he nodded. “Yes. Shock collars to prevent the Omega from running or moving. I think it’s designed purposely for Omega’s to obey whoever their current...Owner is.”

“Was the victim wearing a shock collar?” Harry asked. “If they were, we need to retrieve it, and have it analyzed.”

“Done and done, already, Arthur.” Merlin replied. “Here is the file for the Omega Shock Collar.” He handed Harry the file. “The collar is also designed to impair the person, as well as force and injection for the Omega to have heats repeatedly, until they are no longer coherent and sane. If their body gives up on them from the shock collar and forced heats…” Merlin stopped, taking in a deep breath, not wanting to continue.

But Harry know what Merlin meant. If the Omega trafficking’s stock is no longer use of them, then they are to be dealt with--as in, they are to be disposed of. Even though, the world is getting better, the treatment for Omega’s is still there--as well as human trafficking. Underground Omega trafficking is hard to find, unless you have a lead. It may take months to years before the lead can lead them to the underground world.

“Please, prepare a meeting for the available Knights within the hour. This matter is getting out of hand, and we best deal with it as soon as possible, before another Omega goes missing.” Harry announced.

“Yes, sir.”

\------

Deep inside underground, deep in a hallway of cell blocks, a body laid in the dirty and wet floor. Moans and cries of anguish were heard around the body. A young man sat in the furthest darkest corner in the back, hands covering his ears, as those around him cried for help, cried in pain, and cried in pleasure. He knew what the cries of pleasure were about. He knows what the collars is doing to those poor souls. He didn’t want to deal with another client or be bought by another client. He didn’t want his body to be forced into something he didn’t like. He hated his body and his biology. It made him felt disgusting and dirty. But he couldn’t escape like he used to, as they planted a chip into him. The shock collars...they weren’t like they used to. Something about the collars made all the Omega’s become incoherent, and lose their mind. The clients...they love using the shock collars, and it made him afraid of what’s going to happen to him, once they force him into the auction within the next couple days.

He pressed his back into the wall further, closing his eyes and tried so hard not to listen to the sounds around him. His body slowly giving away, as he can feel his next heat coming. Even without the shock collar, his heats would come, and he would be given away to a client, so they can have their way with him. He could still feel bruises on his body from his previous client and he still feel the aftermath of the client’s climax inside of him, and he hated it. Hated everything. He let out a hiccup, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic will be updated every Sunday between late afternoon to sometime in the evening. I won't be able to update next Sunday, the Feb. 19th, as I will be out of town that whole weekend for my birthday (which is the 13th). So, I will update the fic with 2 chapters the following weekend after, okay? Thanks for reading and leaving positive comments! :D You can find me on my Hartwin/Kingsman side-blog here: [TUMBLR](http://fellowshipofhartwin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
